yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Signer Dragon
| romaji = Shigunā no Ryū | sets = * The Duelist Genesis * Crimson Crisis * Duelist Pack: Yusei * Crossroads of Chaos * Ancient Prophecy * Stardust Overdrive * Absolute Powerforce * The Shining Darkness * Shonen Jump promotional cards * Duelist Pack: Yusei 2 * Starstrike Blast * Duelist Pack: Yusei 3 * Duelist Pack: Crow * Extreme Victory * Premium Gold * Legendary Collection 5D's * 20th Anniversary Pack 2nd Wave * Duelist Saga | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's }} The Signer Dragons are a series of Level 7-8 Dragon Synchro Monsters introduced in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. These legendary dragons play a part in the legend of the Crimson Dragon, as well as being connected to the Signers themselves. That connection being that these legendary beasts, who actually joined forces with the Crimson Dragon, were the ones who sealed an evil within the Nazca Lines. That very same evil, now known as the "Earthbound Immortals", reappeared once again in the world as Duel Monsters cards used by the Dark Signers. Every "Signer Dragon" has been featured in the anime and has been released in the OCG/TCG. They are: "Stardust Dragon", "Red Dragon Archfiend", "Black Rose Dragon", "Ancient Fairy Dragon", "Black-Winged Dragon", and "Life Stream Dragon". In the anime, Professor Fudo gave the "Stardust Dragon", "Red Dragon Archfiend" and "Black Rose Dragon" cards to Rex Goodwin (he originally planned to give him "Ancient Fairy Dragon" also, but the card was lost before he could pass it on, eventually winding up in the hands of the Dark Signers). These cards were originally designed so that their corresponding Signer could activate the safety switches for the Ener-D system. Members Variations Reflecting the rivalry between the two main characters Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas, "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" are the only "Signer Dragons" to have different upgraded versions. It is worth noting, however, that "Life Stream Dragon" has its downgraded, armored version, "Power Tool Dragon", which is a required Synchro Material for its Summon. /Assault Mode "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" have their own /Assault Modes: "Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode" and "Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode" having 500 more ATK and DEF, two more Levels and an "upgraded" effect of the original monsters. Both of these monsters were Summoned by Yusei and Jack in a special episode. Majestic The "Majestic" Dragons are upgraded forms of "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend", Summoned by Tuning "Majestic Dragon" with one of the Dragons and one Level 1 non-Tuner monster. They have powerful effects, but return themselves to the Extra Deck during the End Phase while reviving their previous form from the Graveyard. There are 2 "Majestic" forms; "Majestic Star Dragon" and "Majestic Red Dragon", which were used in the anime by Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas, respectively. Malefic "Stardust Dragon" is the only "Signer Dragon" with a "Malefic" form; "Malefic Stardust Dragon". This card was used in The Tenth Anniversary Movie by Paradox. It has released in both the TCG and the OCG. It is highly unlikely that "Red Dragon Archfiend" will receive a "Malefic" form due to "Stardust Dragon" being the only monster card that Paradox stole from the 5D's timeframe. Cosmic Synchro The "Cosmic Synchro Monsters" are upgraded forms of "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend". They are not Synchro Summoned in the usual method. The opening theme BELIEVE IN NEXUS originally confirmed the existence of what was later revealed to be the Accel Synchro counterpart/evolution of "Stardust Dragon". Stardust's counterpart ("Shooting Star Dragon") is the only Accel Synchro evolution of a "Signer Dragon". Although Jack's new ace monster "Red Nova Dragon" ("Red Dragon Archfiend's" counterpart/evolution) is not an Accel Synchro, it uses a method called "Double Tuning" to achieve its evolution and is in the same power range as "Shooting Star". Both monsters were released in Starstrike Blast. Their ATK seems to be their original counterparts' Majestics forms' ATK - 500 (Majestic Star Dragon's ATK: 3800 - 500 = 3300 (Shooting Star Dragon's ATK)) (Majestic Red Dragon's ATK: 4000 - 500 = 3500 (Red Nova Dragon's ATK)). Also their DEF is equal to the ATK of their original forms. Limit Over Accel Synchro A Limit Over Accel Synchro Monster is considered to be the ultimate type of a Synchro Monster. In the anime, summoning a Limit Over Accel Synchro requires the duelist to achieve Over Top Clear Mind. Reaching this state will cause the duelist, and their Duel Runner to become a shining gold color, implicating the god-like power involved with performing this type of Synchro Summon. Limit Over Accel Synchros are Synchro Summoned in a similar way to "Cosmic Synchro Monsters". However, they do not require their corresponding Signer counterpart in their summoning requirements. They use 2 normal Synchro Monsters, plus 1 Tuner Synchro Monster, which is the same to how Delta Accel Synchro Monsters are Synchro Summoned. "Shooting Quasar Dragon" must be Synchro Summoned, and it cannot be Special Summoned any other ways. However, despite this downfall, it is able to attack once for every Synchro Material used to Synchro Summon it, and it can negate one card or effect per turn. It can also call for backup by Special Summoning a "Shooting Star Dragon" from the Extra Deck if it ever gets removed from the field. In the anime, it was Synchro Summoned using all of the other "Signer Dragons" (the exception being, of course, "Stardust Dragon") as Synchro Materials, utilizing the effect of "Life Stream Dragon" to reduce their Levels to 1. Downgraded "Life Stream Dragon" is the only "Signer Dragon" to have a downgraded form, "Power Tool Dragon", which is a mechanized/shell form of itself. "Power Tool Dragon" searches for Equip Spell Cards and cannot be destroyed when it is equipped with one. This sets up for "Life Stream Dragon" who uses Equip Spells in the Graveyard for protection. Duel Dragons In the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga, the "Signer Dragons" do not appear. Instead, a similar series known as the Duel Dragons is featured. Many of them are slightly redesigned "Signer Dragons", named "Ancient Pixie Dragon", "Black Rose Moonlight Dragon", "Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon", "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend" and "Stardust Spark Dragon". (Only the Duel Dragon counterpart of "Life Stream Dragon" remains unknown, although as "Power Tool Dragon" is stated to be a Duel Dragon in its own right, there may not be one.) 5 of these Signer Dragons' counterparts and 1 downgraded "Signer Dragon's" counterpart are currently released in the TCG/OCG. Playing style There are various kinds of playing styles for each dragon, especially "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend". All of the dragons (except "Life Stream Dragon") have no specific Summoning conditions, making them easy to Synchro Summon, so they can be used in almost any Extra Deck. Recommended cards Trivia * Despite the fact that "Stardust Dragon", "Red Dragon Archfiend", "Black Rose Dragon", "Ancient Fairy Dragon" and "Life Stream Dragon" fought against the Earthbound Immortals in the past, the Crimson Dragon did not awaken the true form of "Life Stream Dragon" in the present when it was going against Devack (a Dark Signer with the very Earthbound Immortal it had defeated 5000 years ago). * It appears that creating new copies of the "Signer Dragons" cannot be done without imperfections - when Paradox stole Yusei's "Stardust Dragon" by absorbing its spirit into a blank card, the resulting copy was a black-bordered card with a mirrored image, something that was not observed in any of the other cards that Paradox copied. The hologram of the monster, however, was unaltered. In contrast, the card copies of "Red Dragon Archfiend" that Lester created were identical to the real card, but the holograms of the monster itself replaced the red coloration with yellow, purple, and teal, a different one for each copy. * Coincidently, the male Signers' Dragons are Level 8 while the female Signers' Dragons are Level 7. * DARK is the only Attribute to be represented by more than one Signer Dragon ("Red Dragon Archfiend" and "Black-Winged Dragon"), while DIVINE and WATER are the only Attributes not represented by any of them ("Stardust Dragon" is WIND, "Black Rose Dragon" is FIRE, "Ancient Fairy Dragon" is LIGHT, and "Life Stream Dragon" is EARTH). Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's